


Monsters don't cry

by Loki_Slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Slytherin/pseuds/Loki_Slytherin
Summary: Remus' friends find out he is a werewolf
Kudos: 2





	Monsters don't cry

James looked at Sirius. "a werewolf! In our dorm! He could have killed us! Dumbledore's mad! We need to confront Remus, chase him out of here! This evening, when he comes back from the hospital wing. He'll be weak from turning into a dirty great monster. We'll tell Peter. And we'll take silver. " James said. Sirius nodded. They'd frighten and hurt the beast until it ran away.

That evening, Remus thanked madame Pompfrey and left the hospital wing. He was limping, badly, and large cuts covered his body, but it had been no worse than usual. By the time Remus reached the dorm he was ready to curl up on his bed and sleep.

He pushed open the door to find James, Sirius and Peter staring at him. James's eyes were filled with hate. Rage filled Sirius's eyes, and fear was evident in every inch of Peter's body. They couldn't know his secret. They couldn't. Could they? James locked the door with a spell. Then Remus looked at Sirius.

In his hands was a silver knife. They weren't here to tell Remus to leave. They were here to hurt him. Remus felt sick. He shouldn't have come to Hogwarts. Now he would die. Die at the hands of his old friends. Die because he wanted to learn, to be accepted. He wondered briefly if they would even get expelled for his murder. They probably wouldn't even get a detention.

Remus swallowed hard. "what are you doing?" he asked. "we know your a werewolf. How did you fool Dumbledore into letting a filthy monster come?" Remus felt tears slide down his face. No. He would not cry. Sirius walked over to him. "you think your tears will stop us" Sirius jeered, anger heaped into his voice. Remus looked down at the floor. "please don't kill me. Please. I'll leave. Right now. I'll do anything. Please don't kill me. Please." and then Remus began to sob.

Great fat tears rolled down Remus's looked at James. This wasn't the plan. Remus was a monster. He was supposed to attack them. Monsters didn't cry. And then Sirius realized. Remus wasn't a monster. He was just a 12 year old boy with a furry little problem once a month.

The real monsters were him and James, who threatened their friend. Sirius dropped the knife. He crouched down and hugged Remus. But Remus pulled away in gear. James came over and tried to hug Remus, but he curled up in a tight ball. "I'm sorry. I'm a monster. I know I am. Just... Make it quick." Remus whispered.

James felt sick with self hatred. Remus, gentle, quiet, kind, clever Remus, thought they were going to kill him. And that had been James's plan. To murder their friend. And Remus had apologized to them. For existing. "no, Remus, don't apologize. I won't kill you. I shouldn't have threatened you. Your my friend. James said. Remus looked up. "friend? But I'm a monster" Remus said.

"no! You are not a monster! Never. We still want to be your friend. If you will forgive us for threatening you. Remus I'm so sorry." Remus looked utterly confused. "forgive you? But... Don't you hate me?" hope mixed with the confusion in Remus's eyes. "no! we still want to be your friend Remus." Sirius said, hugging Remus. This time, Remus accepted the hug. "thanks you guys" he whispered.


End file.
